Surface cleaning apparatuses, such as vacuum cleaners, are provided with a vacuum collection system for creating a partial vacuum to suck up debris (which may include dirt, dust, soil, hair, and other debris) from a surface to be cleaned and collecting the removed debris in a space provided on the vacuum cleaner for later disposal. Vacuum cleaners are usable on a wide variety of common household surfaces such as soft flooring including carpets and rugs, and hard or bare flooring, including tile, hardwood, laminate, vinyl, and linoleum.
Vacuum cleaners for typical household use can be configured as an upright unit having a base for movement across a surface to be cleaned and an upright body pivotally mounted to a rearward portion of the base for directing the base across the surface to be cleaned, a canister unit having a cleaning implement connected to a wheeled base by a suction hose, or a portable unit adapted to be hand carried by a user for cleaning relatively small areas.